Administrative Core The objective of the Administrative Core is to link together the various elements of the Contraception Research Center (CRC). This proposed center has a singular scientific theme; to identify the safest and most efficacious means for blocking sAC in vivo to achieve an on-demand contraceptive pill. To achieve this goal, the CRC leverages the already successful inter- disciplinary team comprised of expertise in sAC pharmacology and biochemistry, sAC structural biology, and medicinal chemistry and drug development. To complete the CRC, we include an Andrology Core. This Administrative Core will ensure that this group of collaborators functions as a single entity and remains focused on the CRC?s goal to develop a non-hormonal, pharmacological, on-demand contraceptive. Besides facilitating interactions among the investigators that make up this CRC, the administrative core will foster interactions between the CRC and the designated NICHD Project Scientist, NICHD program personnel, investigators in other CRCs, and regulatory agencies. The Core?s administrative responsibilities include planning, flow of information, developing resources, outreach, and overall administration for the CRC. In practice, the CRC Administrative Core will provide a structure and oversight for the already existing relationships between the CRC investigators and the advisory committees.